


A Helpful Brother In law

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Impregnation, Infidelity, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Squirting, impregnate, pussy plug, tittie fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Ron visits Fleur at her beach cottage while Bill is away at "work".





	1. Ron Helps Fleur

Ron Weasley loved to visit his brother Bill and his wife Fleur. 

However, only when Bill was gone. 

Fleur would greet him in clothes that left nothing to the imagination. She’d offer him a drink or a snack, making sure to give him little peeks of what he’ll be getting soon. 

Ron’s gaze never left Fleur. She was beautiful. She was tall, had a long neck that begged to be marked. Large perky breasts with cute erect nipples. A bubble butt that jiggled with every step. And a flat stomach that was going to be round with his child. 

He would follow her into the kitchen, watching her reach around for cups or plates. Ron came up behind her, his arms wraparound her waist. He laid gentle kisses on her neck. 

“Fleur.” He whispered, his hands roaming her luscious body. “I’m gonna fuck you until you’re carrying my child.” 

She moaned. 

She and Bill have been trying and to no avail. Bill didn’t want to give up. And Fleur didn’t want him to, but she was going to take matters into her own hands. 

Fleur grinded her arse on him, feeling his growing erection. “Oui…. Fill me, with your sperm.” 

She knew Hermione was already on her 6th child. And this was her second pregnancy!  
Ron’s sperm was potent! And she wanted some. 

Ron slid his hands under her shirt, she was going bra-less, his fingers rolled over her nipples. Pinching and pulling at them. 

“Imagine, you’ll be feeding our child with these lovey breasts of Your’s.” He squeezed them. 

She pulled off her shirt, turning to face him. She pushed her large breasts together, “suck them, Ronald.”

Ron gladly latched on, taking both nipples into his mouth. He nipped and suckled. 

Fleur moaned, “when my child suckles, I may need help.” 

Ron let go with a Pop! “I’ll be glad to help in any way I can.” He slid a hand into her pants, no panties, and dripping wet. 

She quickly got out of her pants and sat on the table. Her legs spread. Her cunt shone with her juices. 

“You have such a beautiful pussy.” 

“Prettier than your wife’s?” She gave him a smile, her hand moving down to rub her leaking cunt. 

Ron adjusted himself, his cock visible through his pants. 

He knew better than to answer that. 

He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her glistening pussy. He rubbed her gorgeous legs and thumbed at her pussy lips. Pulling them apart, looking inside her. 

“Bon Appétit.” He leaned in and licked a long hot stripe across her cunt. 

She threw her head back and let out a loud moan. Ron fucked her with his tongue, his fingers teasing her clit. Her moans filled the kitchen. The very kitchen she made breakfast for her husband and kissed him good bye as he left for his long work trip. 

Fleur loved it when Ron ate her out. He was so talented with his tongue. He ate her out as if she was his last meal. He shoved his tongue as far as he could go inside her. His pinched her clit. It was swollen from his attentions. 

She tasted so delicious. He would catch himself thinking of her juicy cunt at the most inconvenient times. Sometimes at the most convenient times, like when he fucked his wife.  
Not that Ron hated his wife, she was pretty and birthed his children. But, she wasn’t the sexy, French , part-Veela! 

So when Fleur came onto him over the holidays, he jumped at the chance to fuck her. 

Fleur let out a scream, squirting all over Ron. 

“Beautiful.” He commented, pulling away and taking off his drenched clothing. His thick cock was finally free. He scooped up some of her juices and lubed himself up.  
Standing, he positioned himself at her lovely entrance. 

He slide home, her right pussy squeezing him. He didn’t move. He looked her in the eyes. Leaning forward for a kiss. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to let his talented tongue in. She could taste herself. She was, indeed, delicious .

He started to thrust his hip. He loved her pussy. How it hugged him, how it leaked for him. He could fuck her everyday. 

And he got to. For the next few days. 

The thought excited him, he thrusted faster, pulling away he gently pushed her back onto the table. He gripped her hips, and pulled her close for every inward thrust. 

She was moaning like crazy, her breasts were bouncing. It was a sight, a sight that made him harder.  
He went faster. Deeper. He was leaning over her, he wanted to be so deep inside her when he came. 

Her eyes rolled back into her head. 

He felt his balls tense. “F-Fleur!” He called her name as he filled her womb with his cum. 

He didn’t pull away, he wanted to make sure his balls were empty.  
Ron watched Fleur’s breasts rise and fall with every breath. He gently squeezed them. 

He pulled out, closing her legs. “Don’t let any out.” He said, quickly getting a special plug and sliding it inside her cum filled pussy. 

“There,” he said “with this the sperm will stay inside and you should be pregnant by the end of the weekend!”

Fleur sighed, “Finally!

—

Later that night, they were cuddling on the couch next to the fireplace. Fleur was giving Ron’s large cock some attention. He watched at his cock head would disappear and reappear between her tits. 

Hermione’s tits weren’t big enough to do this to him. So Fleur treated him every time he came over. 

He moaned, he loved this. He loved her tits. He gently teased her nipples. 

Fleur would sometimes lick the head or kiss it. 

Ron would thrust faster between her tits. 

“Oh Merlin, yes!” 

Fleur knew he was going to cum soon, so she jumped up, took out the pussy plug and slid onto his dick.  
His cum from earlier lubing the way. She bounced on his dick. Ron’s hands squeezing her breasts. Her hips moving skillfully. 

“You’re so sexy!” He exclaimed, thrusting up into her, once again, filling her womb. 

Fleur moaned, rubbing her stomach, “so much is inside me.” 

“There is more to come, we have all weekend.” 

—  
The next day, they woke up in each other’s arms. Ron was snogging the life out of Fleur, his tongue dominating her mouth. His hands fondling her tits, and his cock already inside his older brother’s wife’s amazing cunt. 

“Good morning.” He said between kisses. His hands moving down to her ass. 

She replied with sucking on his tongue and grinding her hips to make his cock go deeper. 

He flipped them over so he was on top, he bent her in half. Her knees next to her head, her tits squeezed between her legs. He started to jack hammer her cum filled cunt. Some of his sperm did leak out but that was ok, he will just fill her with more! 

He was going so fast and hard, she could only scream. Which was music to his ears. He didn’t stop even when he started to cum. He fucked her full of his seed. 

—

This was their last day together, and they decided to go for a picnic on the beach. 

They were both completely naked on the beach, on a comfy blanket. 

Fleur was slowly rubbing Ron to full hardness. She was so grateful that Ron was willing to cheat on his Wife and impregnate her. 

They’ve been fucking on and off for the past few days and she was sure she was pregnant with his child, or even children. 

She’d wear her pussy plug when they weren’t fucking, to keep the sperm in. 

Her other hand massages his balls. They were so big and heavy. 

“After this, you’ll have to wash the left overs out.” Ron said. 

She nodded, shifting onto her hands and knees. “Fuck me on me more time, Ronald, fill me with your sperm!” 

He quickly got to his knees and pulled out her plug. Before any could spill out, he plugged her back up with his cock. 

He gripped her hips and fucked her at a brutal pace! With all the fucking they’ve been doing there was no need to prepare any more! 

He felt his balls slap against her. 

Fleur moaned, falling onto her elbows, lifting her hips higher. 

“More!” She screamed, “give me babies! Fill me!” 

He went faster, he slapped her arse, gripping it. 

“One of these days,” Ron panted, “you’ll have to let me fuck your arse!” 

“Anything! Just get me pregnant!” 

“Yes Ma’am!” 

They continued to fuck outside on their blanket, the sound of the waves, her screams and his balls slapping filled the air. 

“Here it comes!” 

He came, filling her for the last time this weekend. He felt his cock pulsate as he filled her. His balls were tensing. 

He pulled out. And slide the plug back in.

Later they cleaned up, and Ron left. 

—  
A few months later, Fleur writes to him.

“Dear Ronald,

I am expecting !” 

She ended up with quintuplets.


	2. Bill Helps Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill steps up to help Hermione during her pregnancy.

Hermione was relaxing at home alone, at six and a half months pregnant. With triplets. Her hand casually caressed her large stomach. 

Her floo suddenly roared to life, Bill walks through. 

“Good afternoon, Bill.” Hermione greeted him. 

He looked her up and down, she looked so gorgeous pregnant, “your tits have gotten bigger than the last time I saw them.” 

She laughed, groping herself, “really? You wanna feel them to make sure?” 

He quickly plopped down on the sofa next to her and gently massaged her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her stiff nipples. 

“Excited to see me?” He joked, pinching her nips. 

She softly moaned, “they just know when you’re here they get a lot of attention.” 

“Well I’ve been really craving something specific since our last get together.” He whispered, a light flush on his face.

Bill and Hermione started to see each other when Ron stopped having sex with her while she was pregnant. And Hermione had learned she was quite horny during pregnancy. Bill had graciously stepped in. Telling himself that it was practice for when Fleur became pregnant and needed his cock more often. 

Bill would visit often during her first pregnancy. He soon learned all her sore spots, her sweet spots, and he learned about his craving for breast milk. 

He’d then let her ride him, while he gently suckled on her tits. His hands caressing her stomach. 

This pregnancy was no different. 

“Ron sure is lucky to have such a tasty wife.” He gently squeezed her breasts, her shirt becoming wet.

She moaned, “Well, you’re the lucky man who gets to taste this tasty wife.” 

“Take my clothes off,” she whispered, “milk me.” 

They got situated, with a naked Hermione and Bill cozying up together, with her on his lap. Bill gently latched on to one breast and started to suckle. His other hand gently massaging the other breast. Hermione’s hand found its way down to his pulsing cock, stroking it, her thumb going over the tip of the head.

The room was filled with Hermione’s soft moans, and the sound of Bill getting his fill of her milk. 

“Such a hungry boy.” She squeezed his cock. 

He nodded, switching breasts, latching on to the other. 

Hermione could feel herself starting to drip onto Bill’s lap. 

“More, more, make me orgasm!” She begged, pushing her large breasts together, causing more milk to leak out. 

He latched onto both leaking tits, his hands gently massaging more milk out. 

Hermione loved it, he was so wonderful at this. She started to grind on his leg, covering it in her juices. 

Soon, she was squirting all over his legs. 

He pulled away with a POP! 

“Damn, Hermione.” 

She didn’t reply, she repositioned herself and slide down onto his large thick cock. 

“My turn to milk you!” She placed her hands on his shoulders and started to move. Granted it was a little difficult being almost seven months pregnant. 

After a few minutes, Bill took over, thrusting up into her warm wet heat. 

Hermione let go of his shoulders and grabbed her tits, squeezing them. Letting milk spray onto Bill’s face. 

Bill lapped his tongue at her nips. Trying to taste her. 

“I’m-I’m going to come!!” She yelled, her eyes shut tight. 

“Me too,” he whispered. 

A few deep thrusts later, Bill was unloading his heavy balls inside his youngest brother’s pregnant wife. He gently rubbed her stomach. 

“Now you’re pregnant with Ron’s children and my cum.” He joked, laughing. 

“Mhm, and you’re too full on milk to have dinner with your wife.” 

Bill helped her get cleaned up and dressed. 

“Until next time you need me,” he stepped into the floo.

“See you tomorrow.”


End file.
